


Backwards Thinking (traduction française)

by Blobking, xenosaurus



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Clones, Dubious Ethics, Established Relationship, M/M, Minor Pokemon Death, Pokemon Fossils, Pre-Canon, Science Experiments, Worldbuilding
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 13:32:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19335523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blobking/pseuds/Blobking, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenosaurus/pseuds/xenosaurus
Summary: La technologie fait des bonds vers l’avant, et les laboratoires de Cramois’Iles ont décidé d’emporter la préhistoire avec eux.





	Backwards Thinking (traduction française)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Backwards Thinking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16741030) by [xenosaurus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenosaurus/pseuds/xenosaurus). 



> NDLA: bonjour et bienvenue dans “peut-être que ramener des pokémon préhistoriques à la vie n’était pas la meilleure idée vous avez pas vu jurassic park” alias backwards thinking, aujourd’hui nous allons couvrir les origines de métamorph, la déontologie de ressusciter à partir de fossiles, le commencement des expériences mewtwo, l’invention des soins pokémon automatisés, et pourquoi vous ne devriez pas garder 10 psykokwak dans votre salon
> 
> un grand merci à mon merveilleux beta benny, que j’aime et chéris <3 tes encouragements sont très importants pour moi et sont la moitié de la raison pour laquelle ma merde finit par être écrite, âme magnifique que tu es

Cramois’Iles Labs est normalement un espace de travail très fréquenté. Malcolm y a travaillé depuis qu’il a fini son troisième cycle il y a six mois et il n’a toujours pas retenu les noms de tous ses collègues, sans parler d’à qui tous les pokémon qui y travaillent appartiennent.

Ce soir, cependant, le laboratoire est vide, laissant Malcolm seul avec les bourdonnements et grondements des machines. Les pompes sont particulièrement bruyantes, aspirant de l’eau de mer fraîche dans le chauffe-eau. C’est la quatrième tentative de création de conditions viables pour les Kabuto dans les aquariums, en essayant d’obtenir un environnement naturel cette fois. Un environnement stérile n’avait pas marché, et essayer de recréer les mers préhistoriques non plus.

Les chercheurs vétérans avaient déjà abandonné ce lot, peu enclins à travailler une deuxième nuit blanche juste pour voir un deuxième échec se dérouler. Ils regarderont les vidéos de l’aquarium demain, relèveront les données, examineront les corps, et recommenceront du début.

Malcolm ne peut pas se résoudre à suivre leur exemple. Il dort debout et n’a pas vu Grant en deux jours, mais il ne peut pas partir tant que leurs cobayes s’accrochent à la vie. Au moins Mitzi est toujours là pour lui tenir compagnie; son Miaouss ronfle doucement du haut du chauffe-eau.

Il ne reste plus qu’un Kabuto maintenant, le Sujet 26. Ce n’est pas celui que Malcolm aurait supposé être le plus résistant du lot, étant donné qu’il lui manquait une griffe de devant dès le moment où ils l’ont ressuscité. Pourtant, il s’accroche, se déplaçant en une boucle déséquilibrée autour de l’aquarium.

Malcolm le regarde alors qu’il se balance précautionneusement sur ses pattes arrières pour embrocher un bout de nourriture restant sur le sol de l’aquarium. C’est un mouvement beaucoup plus lent que même les Kabuto les plus chétifs qu’il a vu essayer de manger. Malcolm se demande si c’est pour ça que celui-ci est mort la première fois, en se faisant devancer pour la nourriture.

Attends.

Tous les pokémons avec lesquels ils travaillent sont des pokémons fossiles, ce qui signifie qu’ils sont déjà morts une fois. Des pokémons sains, en bonne santé ne tombent pas raides morts sur le sol marin juste comme ça. Évidemment que tous ceux qu’ils ressuscitent meurent aussi sec ; les machines sont calibrées pour les altérer le moins possible par rapport à leur état au moment de la fossilisation, lorsqu’ils étaient mourants.

Il se précipite vers le téléphone, attaché au mur près de la porte, et appelle le numéro de sa maison. Ça sonne pendant un long moment avant que Grant ne réponde, sa voix éraillée par le sommeil.

“Allo?”

“Chéri, c’est moi, j’ai besoin que tu-”

“Malcolm, il est deux heures du mat-”

“Grant, c’est important, j’apporte un Kabuto à la maison, j’ai besoin que tu démarres ton prototype tout de suite.”

“Attends, quoi?”

“Ils ont besoin d’attention médicale, Grant, c’est pour ça qu’ils meurent, je ne vais pas laisser celui-là mourir aussi!”

“D’accord, d’accord! Je vais réveiller K, on sera prêts quand tu arriveras ici.”

“Mon Dieu, je t’aime, je serai bientôt à la maison!”

*

Malcolm raccroche sans un autre mot, laissant Grant à écouter la tonalité. Il émet un grognement et appuie sa tête contre le mur pendant un moment, prend une grande inspiration.

Okay. Il gère. C’est pas comme si c’était la première fois que Malcolm l’avait réveillé avec un désastre imminent. Malcolm a été en mode crise depuis qu’ils se sont rencontrés. Bien sûr, il n’y a jamais eu de pokémons éteints mourant dans leur salon, mais peu importe! Il peut gérer ça.

Il raccroche le téléphone et file droit vers le fauteuil que son Kadabra a transformé en nid de couvertures. Grant n’arrête pas de lui proposer de lui acheter un vrai lit, mais il est trop territorial par rapport à son fauteuil pour considérer son offre.

“K, réveille-toi, on doit bosser,” dit Grant, secouant l’épaule du pokémon. K rouspète en contestation et se roule encore plus en boule.  
Grant soupire. “C’est important, mon pote. Je te toasterai quelques gaufres si tu te lèves.”

K ouvre un œil, lançant un regard noir à son dresseur. Il prend un moment pour peser le pour et le contre, puis se déplie avec réticence, sa télékinésie se manifestant pour le débarrasser des couvertures. Il extrait sa cuillère de l’endroit où il la cache quand il dort; Grant n’a jamais réussi à savoir où c’était exactement.

_Un, nourriture. Deux, travail._

Les Kadabra n’ont que deux doigts et un pouce, donc les signes qu’ils ont enseignés à K sont une approximation grossière plutôt que de la vraie Langue des Signes de Kanto, et les phrases entières sont un peu au delà de ses capacités, mais il communique assez bien pour être compris.

“Nope, travail d’abord. Malcolm ramène un de ses fossiles vivants à la maison. Apparemment ils sont malades.”

K lance un regard sceptique à Grant. _Fossiles morts. Fantômes._

“Sans doute plus proche d’un zombie que d’un fantôme,” dit Grant, menant la voie vers son atelier. “Les fantômes restent morts.” 

K répond à ça verbalement, un son enrayé déstabilisé.

“Je te comprends, mon pote. Je te comprends.”

L’atelier de Grant est une chambre d’ami éventrée, remplie de machines énormes dont la moitié des boîtiers ont été enlevés. Il a travaillé au bureau principal de Silph jusqu’à ce que Malcolm reçoive l’offre de travail ici, mais arranger un projet sur lequel il pourrait travailler à distance n’a pas été compliqué. Le succès fou de Silph grâce à des pokéballs produites en série a financé toutes sortes d’autres projets. Ça a aussi changé drastiquement le milieu du dressage compétitif, étant donné que les dresseurs avaient soudainement accès à ce qui était jusqu’alors un outil coûteux fait sur mesure. Silph a une machine de soin automatisée en développement pour aider les Centres Pokémon à faire face à la demande. 

Pour l’instant elle déconne à mort, et le travail de Grant est de trouver comment réparer un problème qui fait qu’elle aggrave les migraines de Psykokwak, ce qui rend leurs pouvoirs psychiques plus durs à contrôler et mène à de nombreux accidents.

Il y a huit Psykokwak endormis éparpillés dans l’atelier, et deux autres dormant dans le caisson de traitement du prototype de soin bourdonnant. Les dix sont équipés de casques qui surveillent leurs ondes cérébrales, étiquetés de leurs noms et des coordonnées de Grant.

“K, pourrais-tu sortir le Psykokwak de la machine?”

K fait un bruit affirmatif et flotte vers le prototype. Grant le suit, marchant au dessus de quelques jouets qui couinent pour pokémon. Il regarde K léviter un Psykokwak en dehors du caisson de soin et l’attraper dans ses bras comme un nourrisson, mais tourne son attention vers l’écran de configuration de la machine au lieu de regarder son Kadabra installer le petit pokémon eau au milieu des autres.

Il n’y a pas de préconfigurations pour Kabuto. Évidemment qu’il n’y en a pas, vu qu’ils sont, tu sais, une espèce éteinte. Qu’est qui est le plus proche? Il ne peut pas programmer un guide de santé entier pour un pokémon qu’il n’a jamais vu, surtout pas en aussi peu de temps; il doit construire à partir de similarités. De ce que Malcolm lui a dit sur ses recherches, il sait qu’il y a des similitudes structurelles avec Krabby.

Ça devra faire l’affaire.

*

Malcolm se rue dans la maison avec le Sujet 26 dans ses bras et Mitzi accrochée à son épaule, ses griffes creusant au travers de ses vêtements. Ça n’était pas un bon jour pour oublier sa pokéball à la maison.

“Grant!” appelle-t-il dans le noir de l’entrée.

Grant ouvre la porte du laboratoire presque immédiatement, la lumière se déversant sur la maison.

“Malcolm, chut! La moitié des Psykokwak sont toujours en train de dormir!”

Comme si c’était un signal, Malcolm entend un choeur de cancanements affolés venant de derrière Grant, qui émet un grognement. 

“Peu importe, alors. Allez, Malcolm, mets ton pokémon zombie là dedans.”

“Zombie?” demande Malcolm, mais se dépêche d’aller dans le labo quand même. C’est toujours un peu en désordre là-dedans, mais c’est en véritable chaos à cet instant. Tous les Psykokwak sauf un sont maintenant éveillés et mécontents de ce fait, errant et geignant pour leur petit-déjeuner. K est, comme à son habitude, le héros de la journée, les menant à l’écart du prototype avec de légers coups de pouces télépathiques. Malcolm est assez sûr qu’aucun d’entre eux ne sait pourquoi ils bougent. Ils vivent leurs vies dans un état de confusion perpétuelle.

“Nouveau titre. Tu les as réveillés d’entre les morts, alors ce sont des zombies maintenant,” dit Grant, de cette manière trop rapide et décousue qu’il a de parler lorsqu’il est nerveux. Il est déjà retourné à son prototype, triturant anxieusement le câblage.

_Poisson zombie._

“Pas toi aussi,” dit Malcolm désespérément, mais K est en train de regarder le Kabuto malade dans ses bras avec un air ouvertement suspicieux. Malcolm serre le Sujet 26 plus contre lui, se sentant étrangement défensif.

“K, conditions de test aquatiques. Saline, pas douce,” dit rapidement Grant. K se met à la tâche tout de suite, se lévitant vers le plafond et prenant certains des tuyaux accrochés là, trop haut pour les Psykokwak. Il sait desquelles ils ont besoin sans instructions plus précises, et les raccroche au caisson de soin. Grant appuie sur un interrupteur, et les caissons commencent à se remplir.

“Malcolm, on est bons, mets le petit gars dedans,” dit Grant, ne relevant toujours pas les yeux de son travail. Malcolm suit l’exemple de K et obéit sans hésitation. L’eau est toujours en train de se déverser dans le caisson et il est réticent à y mettre le Sujet 26 avant qu’elle ne soit fixe, mais il a déjà été en dehors de l’eau pendant un bon bout de temps et les Kabuto ne sont censés être que semi-amphibies.

La machine vrombit à la vie et une lueur faible émane du sol du caisson. Le Sujet 26 se déplace tristement en crabe autour du caisson, ses griffes glissant sur le métal lisse.

“T’inquiète pas petit gars, tu iras beaucoup mieux bientôt,” dit Malcolm, tendant la main dans le caisson pour caresser le dos de sa carapace.  
La traction télékinésique de K se referme autour de son poignet et tire sa main en dehors de l’eau. 

“Hey!” se plaint Malcolm.

_Pas touche._

*

K est en train de vider une bouteille entière de sirop sur ses gaufres. Grant le regarde juste, toute envie de protester drainée de lui par un mal de tête monstrueux dû au stress. Il a l’impression d’être un des satanés Psykokwak.

Sur le sol de la cuisine, un Sujet 26 revitalisé est en train d’essayer maladroitement de jouer avec Mitzi, qui de son côté le repousse avec des coups de pattes mous. Malcolm les regarde avec un sourire béat sur son visage, mais Grant l’a déjà vu s’assoupir et se réveiller en sursaut deux fois.

“Qu’est-ce que tu vas bien pouvoir dire à ton patron?” demande Grant

“Aucune idée,” admet Malcolm, rêveur. “Pas prévu aussi loin que ça.”

“Idiot,” dit Grant.

Il n’arrive pas tout à fait à empêcher son affection de transparaître dans sa voix.

**Author's Note:**

> NDT: 1ère traduction de fic, si vous avez des retours, un passage qui sonne pas super ou autre, j'apprécie énormément  
> merci à xenosaurus de m'avoir laissé traduire sa fic :D  
> je me mettrai au chapitre 2 bientôt


End file.
